


Bad luck for one, good luck for two

by butthats



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Minor angst but it's so little you won't even notice it, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, SuperCorp, Sweet, f/f - Freeform, gaaay, luck, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthats/pseuds/butthats
Summary: Lena was accidentally hit by a blast of bad luck from Mort, a dying being able to absorb bad luck from people. An unlucky series of events will unfold, some physically preventable but life these days isn't all about not dying at the next turn. The modern world is out there to bite and it won't go easy on Lena, with all the bad luck she's got. It is now up to Kara to make sure nothing bad happens to Lena, as much as she can and the two spent more time together in the week than they usually do. And a week is more than enough for two people already in love to finally do something about it.





	Bad luck for one, good luck for two

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is the first one shot that I've ever done and I really wanted to try it out as all the ideas I have would always turn into a series of chapters. Enjoy!

“I know who you are, Kara Danvers. The red and blue may fool everyone but not me. Come meet me at the Pizzalad Place, 1900 on the day you receive this letter. You’ll know who I am when you see me. Do not alert the public or bring anyone with you or else the price will be hefty.” Kara read aloud with a sigh. She turned to J’onn and Alex, “What should I do?”

“This is ridiculous. Who would know about Supergirl? You should just stay low today and watch out when you go out. We send a team there tonight and ambus that person, while everyone else try to find out who did that before 1900 tonight.” Alex commented, obviously stressed out by the whole thing. 

“Calm down, Alex.” J’onn spoke after a moment of silence. “We will ask Winn to track down the pretrepator. Meanwhile, Supergirl I’m sure you can take care of yourself, but still be careful when you’re outside today. Meet this person at the stated place and time as Kara. However, we will be waiting outside for you and if things go bad, we _will_ step in. The Pizzalad Place is crowded at that time so hopefully all goes well. Dismissed.”

Everyone were on their toes the whole day and ultimately, it was time for Kara to meet the stranger. 

“Kara, be careful. Winn could not track down whoever this is so they must be smart or have some sort of power. We don’t know who we will be dealing with so don’t let your guard down. I love you.” Alex gave her sister a hug before dropping her off. 

With a deep breath, Kara pushed open the door to the pizza parlour. She wasn’t sure who she was going to face. A friend? A foe? Someone she knows? 

Her eyes did a quick sweep across the busy parlour and instantly, she spotted where she was meant to sit at. 

Her eyes widened as she made her way towards her seat. 

“Hey, Kara.” the person opposite her greeted her.

“Mort! What on _Earth_ are you doing here? On Earth?!” 

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault when I just happened to slip onto this planet alright? Look, you and I, we are close friends and if you remember my name, I’m guessing you still remember me so I can cut all that crap explaining about how I know about you.” 

Kara stared at the person in front of her. From the looks of it, Mort looked almost exactly the same. Mort was from the planet of death, where only a few reside and since they do not reproduce to increase their population, people of their kind are mostly immortal. Except that for some reason, Mort looked darker than usual. 

“Why the letter though? That didn’t make you sound very much like a friend of mine. You scared us all.” Kara joked.

“Well, ever since your planet went all explosive, I didn’t have a host planet to do my job so I went around planet hopping and long story short is that I’ve learned not to get involved with those who do not comprehend my purpose and job skill. So the moment we are done, I’ll leave before the police crazies start coming in.” 

Kara took a breath and nodded. Mort helped her father once when he was sickly and close to death and she knew that Mort is loyal and stands up for the right values. 

“Young Danvers, I need you to take away all the bad luck I have stored in my body. I have seen how the yellow sun gives you infinite power and you are the best candidate for this. These earthers care not about themselves and are not careful. The amount of bad luck on this planet is dense and ever since I came, I have been taking in bad luck of those whose time are not up yet and as usual, letting it out to those about to die or are in need of punishment. However, the earthers’ bad luck isn’t pure. It’s mixed with social and political bad luck as well which messes up with my system. It’s a plague in me, causing me unable to control the amount of bad luck I can deposit and too much on one person may result in something worse than death. So will you help me absorb all of this bad from the people of this planet? It’ll wear off after a week or so and I promise I will leave after this.” 

Kara bit her lip and took a look at Mort’s hand. It was the part of her skin that was the most concentrated in black. 

She gulped and gave Mort a look of determination before gripping her hand in a handshake. 

In the next moment, everything happened at the speed of light and Kara would always relate that experience to Earth’s Murphy’s Law.

Kara didn’t notice Lena entering the shop and not even as Lena was making her way towards them. The first error.

When she did, her brain forgot for a moment, what was going on at that moment. The second error. 

And the last, was when her own body rejected all the bad luck and ricochet towards the nearest host. 

Everything after that was in slow motion. She could hear Alex and her team coming in, doors opening slowly, people beginning to open their mouth to scream, pizzas falling off hands as if there wasn’t any gravity to make it touch the ground within seconds. 

But Lena was in her arms and time was back to normal. They weren’t in slow motion, Kara was just moving faster than everyone else. She forgot about holding back and controlling her powers the moment she saw Lena fall.

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena opened her eyes and touched her face. 

Kara glanced back angrily at the table where she and Mort were just minutes ago. She was gone. With a sigh, she let go of Lena and inspected her. No physical injuries. 

“How do you feel?” Kara replied. 

Lena smiled back with a questioning eyebrow raised. “I’m fine, Kara. I just tripped that’s all. You don’t have to make a big deal out of it, even _I_ trip sometimes.”

Kara held Lena by her shoulders at arm’s length and inspected her once more. 

“Kara, I really am fine.” Lena reassured her friend.

Kara nodded and waved off Alex and her team behind Lena’s back. 

The team cleared up, leaving the two girls in an empty pizza parlour. 

“Here, I’ll help you up.” Kara extended her arm. It was only then that she understood the effect of Mort’s collected bad luck. 

Lena’s heel broke as she was standing up and she fell forward, head falling in the direct projectile of a random broken glass on the floor. Kara swooped in in time and caught her friend by her abdomen. 

After the relief of her friend not dying in front of her face, a blush creeped up Kara’s neck. She tried not to notice how Lena’s abs flexed as she put her friend back upright. 

“Just my luck.” Lena cursed under her breath as she took off her heels but her features softened as she gently touched Kara’s arm. “What would I do without you, my hero.”

After that, a series of unlucky events kept falling upon Lena. Kara made it her duty to stay by Lena and guard her from anything bad while Alex and Winn look for a more feasible solution. So begins the days where Kara Danvers or Supergirl was always flying around. She managed to convince Lena that she was doing research on a new article about female CEOs and that she would have to observe Lena for a week, giving her the excuse to stick around. 

Mort was not lying about the severity of the bad luck. Just in the first three days, Kara saved Lena about 80 times, most of which were preventive. It was handy as Kara was able to avoid Lena from being in the direct fire of any of those situations. She didn’t want to have to explain the whole situation to Lena, undoubtly having to reveal her identity so it was better not to alert Lena of her situations. 

So this lead to Kara running back and forth, scanning the city for any forthcoming danger in Lena’s path. However, there were times where unpredictable accidents happen and Kara has to step in to save Lena. It was all bad luck for Lena but Kara was trying her best not to scream every time Lena trip into her arms or when Kara had to pull her friend away from a falling signage which usually leads to a hug. In the first couple of days, Lena would give her a questioning look but after the first day, she would tease Kara and joke that Kara was pretty but she’s more of a ‘fifth date’ kind of girl. 

The thing was, all the bad luck did not focus on just physically killing Lena. The L-corp CEO had more workload than usual, multiple of her investments were bad ones and everything seemed crashing down. That was when Kara stepped in as a friend. There was nothing she could physically do for her friend but Kara kept up a positive spirit and made sure that Lena took breaks in between. It was a little stressful for both of them but Kara was sure that her friend would be able to bounce back the moment the bad luck runs out. 

But it didn’t. A week, Kara remembered. It’s day 9 and for some reason Kara found herself cuddling up to Lena. Day 8 ended really bad, some man from another company decided not to supply her parts for her projects anymore and Lena just broke down. How could Kara say no to Lena? So one thing led to another and here they were, cuddling. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that when Lena came to, Kara saw the hurt in her eyes before her friend tried brushing it off using the excuse of alcohol. 

However, the whispers Kara heard from the bathroom broke her heart. She had always known deep deep down that she had feelings for her other friend but with the complication of her being Supergirl and not wanting to lose another loved one, Kara never acted on it. 

Now that she knows Lena feels the same, her heart jumped at the news and she’s never felt better. But Lena was not ready. With everything that was happening for the past week, Lena did not have the capacity to deal with this. All that is left was for Kara to respect Lena’s decision as of now and put off talking to Lena about what just happened. 

Although that did not stop Kara from picking up a couple of flowers for Lena and pouring her coffee when she needed it. Lena was strong and Kara did what she could to support her friend to save L-corp and her life. 

Kara woke at L-corp again Day 9 to an urgent phone call from Alex, only difference was that she was sleeping on the table while Lena was on the sofa. Apparently everyone thought Kara and Lena were dating. She turned on the TV and saw it everywhere. Lena Luthor mistakenly outed by the media and people speculating about their relationship. 

Lena fell silent at the news. She took a deep breath and her phone rang just as she was about to speak. She took the phone call elsewhere while Kara immediately dialed for Cat Grant. If anyone can solve a media issue, it was Cat. 

The conversation was quick with Cat telling Kara she’ll see what she can do, although if Kara really wants to help out she should stop looking at Lena with heart eyes. 

Kara bashfully and aggressively denied before she was hung up on. She stared at her phone, Cat would never take no for an answer and she was too sharp to not catch on Kara’s feelings for Lena. 

She was still thinking about the whole thing when a cough from Lena made her jump. 

Kara turned around towards the sound and there she was, in joggers and a baggy T-shirt. She couldn’t help but let a small smile slip at the memory of Lena saying “I am the boss, I should be able to wear whatever I want to work” while still dressing up in tight skirts everyday anyway. Kara guessed that if Lena truly wore what she wanted to, this would be it. Although it was unfair, that lady could look good wearing anything. 

“Too sloppy?” Lena replied after she let Kara’s eyes run over her.

“N-no.” the blonde immediately denied. “You look good.” she continued in a moment of panic.

She wanted to punch herself in the face for that. They have a serious matter to address, no time for all this flirting. 

With a face probably as red as her cape, Kara sheepishly glanced up to face the other lady. 

There was a smug on her face as Lena slowly made her way to the chair Kara woke up in. She was pretty certain Lena was purposely adding an additional swing to her hips. _Oh Rao_. Kara thought as Lena turned her chair around so that they were facing each other without a table between them. 

Lena looked ridiculously sexy and Kara felt her throat dry up as Lena moved unbelievably closer. She took a sit on Kara’s lap and it took all the power in the super not to yelp. 

“Thank you, Kara Danvers.” was all Lena said as she handed her her cellphone. A series of CatCo and Daily Planet articles were on the screen.

“X company was caught for fraud, all investments returned to original investors after lawsuit.”

“Unreliable composites found in factory of renowned manufacturer.”

“L-corp looking towards the future. Rejects all fraud business partners.”

“You can’t fool me. I just called James and Clark and they told me that you were the one who insisted to investigate them further.” Lena sighed and plopped her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I was so tired and so lost, I’m glad it’s all over. I’ll ask Jess to organize the meetings with new investors today, which is a _lot_ thanks to you.” She joked, “But thanks for everything, Supergirl.” 

Kara tensed under Lena, but for a whole other reason this time. “S-Su- Wha-?”

“For a superhero, you seem to stutter a lot.” Lena teased, slowly lifting her head up again just so she could look at Kara’s flustered face. “You were sleeping with your glasses on and hair still in a ponytail so I took it upon myself last night to remove them for you. But well, I have always known anyway.” 

Lena let one of her fingers twirl in Kara’s curls. The blonde instantly reached out for her glasses on the table. 

“You...You’re not...mad?” Kara whispered softly. 

“Let me think, I have a Super adorable, brave and beautiful lady as my best friend, or…” She looked at the TV screen still reporting about their relationship “now girlfriend, why on earth would I be mad?” Lena continued teasing but Kara could also hear the sincerity in her voice. 

Also wait, did Lena just say _girlfriend_? Her eyes widened at the realization and she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, unsure as to how to approach the matter. 

“Yes, girlfriend. Only if you’d like to be called that by me, of course.” Lena took the initiative to answer the unasked question. 

Kara gulped. She didn’t know to cry or scream or just burst out of this room into the sky but when she noticed the little shiver and a speedy heartbeat that wasn’t just hers, the answer was clear. Even through her cool exterior, it was clear that Lena had obviously thought through this and it took an immensely large amount of courage for her to be this raw and honest about her intentions with Kara. Plus, Kara already knew that if anyone in the world, it would be Lena Luthor. 

“So… Should I tell Cat not to stop the media channels from gossiping?” Kara replied with a smile.

She could hear a silent breath escape Lena and the tension in her body visibly leaving her. “It’s okay, we can do without the media and make an announcement only when we are both ready. I won’t want any paparazzi interrupting in any of our dates. Makes it harder to get your favourite take out foods.” Lena answered with a grin almost as wide as Kara’s growing one. 

Kara’s grin spread even wider and she couldn’t hold back the laugh bubbling in her stomach any longer. She pulled Lena into a hug and giggled in her hair. Lena let herself relax in Kara’s arms and breathe in the sweet vanilla scent of her hair. 

“Kara,” She pulled back from her now girlfriend’s embrace and leaned in for a kiss instead. One that isn’t too much, but still made Kara’s knees weak. Good thing she was sitting down. “ _This_ is what girlfriends do.” Lena announced with a smug.

Day 9 ended with more cuddles and no more bad luck for the both of them. Everything was good except for Jess having to reschedule every meeting that day because Lena was busy working on someone else’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> That kiss, eh? Lena knows she's got the moves. Messy buns and joggers are hands down the sexiest a lady can dress. Let me know in the comments what you think about this fic and do leave a kudos behind if you think I should do more of these one shots. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me and seriously makes me smile, even on a bad day. Love y'all, have a nice day!


End file.
